The University of Wisconsin-Madison requests funds to continue development of its comprehensive human subjects protections information system and to provide educational initiatives in the safe and ethical conduct of human subjects research. Education programs will reach UW investigators, UW staff, IRB members, IRB staff, other UW-System institutions, and investigators and staff at the many clinics and hospitals throughout the State of Wisconsin that collaborate with UW on human subjects research. Our goals are: 1) to develop tools for investigators to improve their protocol applications, 2) to provide educational resources and activities for investigators, IRB members, IRB staff, and study participants that will help them better understand regulations and protections, and 3) to provide outreach opportunities and to share best practices with other UW-System campuses, as well as participant clinics and hospitals throughout the state. The proposed activities will supplement our campus commitment to improve our human subjects protection infrastructure.